cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
006 (Super Galaxy)
Chang Changku, also known as 006, is one of the nine protagonists in the 1980 animated film Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy. Appearance Chang is a short, portly man with a round face and large round nose, small eyes often closed in a "3"-shape, a thin curly mustache, and slicked-back black hair with a spitcurl. He wears the standard red 00 cyborg uniform and its yellow scarf, but when not in the uniform, he can be seen wearing a long green traditional robe. Like the others, he also temporarily wears one of the beige "Gilmore Labs" jumpsuits in one sequence. Personality Chang is a cheerful, friendly man that, as in his other incarnations, acts as the team's chef, excited to prepare meals while on their space trip and seen making dumplings. He is initially confused on how the team would be able to follow the enemy aliens into space, pointing out that "Only Jet can fly to the moon!" (but Jet pointing out that he wouldn't think his powers would let him get far in space). He is curious at the alien world of Fantarion, and marvels at Princess Tamara's pet Pulala, only to wind up discovering the princess is a hologram, with her real body held hostage and necessitating the team's attempt to save her. Through the film plot, he is often seen arguing or getting along with Great Britain, much like their relationship in previous adaptations and the manga. Abilities With his fire breath, Chang can breathe massive flame up to 3,000 degrees, which he uses in the battle against the wicked robot Roduk. Otherwise, his battle ability is rather limited in the film, with him either being seen in less combative roles like cooking, bantering with Great Britain, or doing magic tracks (eg: conjuring a bird when he comments that only Jet can fly, summoning up a bandage to seal Great Britain's mouth shut, etc.) History Notes *While Chang's role gradually decreases to where he is left silent in the final portion of the film, and Sugar Sato's tie-in manga cuts out some of his comic relief moments with GB (among other deletions of material to quicken the plot), the manga does attempt to fix the issue of 005-008 not having much to do in the ending by giving each some final lines of dialogue when Albert is discovered to be alive. *The dub of the film is controversial for his actor Jeff Manning putting on a gratuitously stereotypical "Pidgin" accent and flubbing Ls and Rs, as well as often saying "Old Chinese proverb say __" in broken English. *This incarnation of the character is unique in displaying magic tricks, if a bit stereotypical. Other than the odd decision by the scriptwriter, it may be possibly referring back to Ishinomori's initial character settings where the Chinese team member was slated as a "conjurer". *The part of China he hails from is not exactly clarified, and when the team looks down at the Earth while leaving, he simply points out Shanghai and Hong Kong. Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs